1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to an apparatus for the easy storage of a baseball or softball glove. Also, the invention provides an easy means for one to shape and form a glove, as well as a means for decoratively displaying a glove.
2. Description of the Related Art including Information Disclosed under 37 C.F.R. 1.97 and 1.98.
Not Applicable.